The Second Born
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: What if Suzuka and Kazuto had two daughters? What happens to the second one? The sealing staff, star wand, and clow cards from Cardcaptor Sakura are in this story, but other than that, it's all Kamichama Karin! Update: Episode 3 Part 1 is out!
1. Introductory: Part 1

**The Second Born**

**I do not own any Cardcaptor Sakura and Kamichama Karin characters. I own the story line, though.**

**Okay, I had this story in mind for a LOOONG time. This is my first story, so, please be nice!**

It all starts one terrifying day. It was raining very hard, and thundering like crazy. At the Kujyou Residence, 10 year old Himeka chan was preparing lunch, while Kazune kun was furiously studying to fulfill the promise he had just said to Himeka.

"_I will become strong and protect you!" _So far, he became better at fighting, and had his grades rise from Cs to As.

"Rain rain go away, come back another day!" Himeka-chan quietly sang as she made some *onigiri. Then, out of nowhere, came a loud, ear-piercing "_Ding Dong!"_

"Oh God" Himeka chan said worriedly. "I wonder who would come to visit when there's this kind of weather."

She quickly raced down the long hall and to the front door, and opened the door_. _And she stared. She couldn't help it. Out in the cold darkness, stood a very young girl, probably 2 at the most.

She had very long, blond hair that reached her feet. It was dripping wet, and her clothes were so tattered that it seemed as if it would fall off any moment. And then she fell, right onto Himeka. That was when Himeka screamed. Kazune-kun, of course, came running out of the study room, yelling.

"What happened Himeka?" But as soon as he saw the unconscious toddler, he stopped in his tracks. He just stared, just like how Himeka did previously, mouthing words that could be translated to"_What the heck_".

Snapping out of her shock, Himeka screamed at Kazune. "Help Kazune-chan! Sh-She fainted."

**-(*+*)-**

Himeka took a wet towel and put it on the little, still unconscious, girl's head. She felt very scared and nervous. The little girl had an incredibly high fever, and Himeka didn't know if she was going to make it or not.

She had changed the little girl's tatters into warm, comfortable, clothing, and dried her hair. That was when she found something. The girl had _three_ necklaces, and a pack of cards. Two necklaces looked alike, both looking like keys. The other one was a shell, with a white pearl inside. The cards were a bit unusual as well, each one having a picture and a name. One read Windy. Kazune-kun sat beside Himeka, examining the necklaces. "I don't know about this." he said. "These necklaces don't look like toddler toys." Himeka shook her head, and replaced the wet towel with a colder one. "Don't touch that, Kazune-chan, it's not yours."

After one hour of sleep, the girl's fever cooled down. Himeka was relieved, and even Kazune-kun looked happy that he didn't need to handle a corpse. After another 10 minutes, the girl's eyes fluttered opened.

Himeka was surprised to see that her eyes looked like Kazune's, sky blue, but big, and more innocent. Himeka helped the girl to a sitting position, and smiled gently. "What's your name?" She asked. "Where are your parents? Did you lose them in this storm?"

The little girl shook her head, and stared blankly at Himeka. "My name is Sakura. My parents didn't want me anymore. I'm just a discarded toy." Kazune-kun's eyes widen in surprise at the 2 year old's vocabulary. Sakura then held her hand to her neck, and, realizing that nothing was there, panicked.

"Where are my necklaces? Where are my cards?" She literally screamed. Himeka raised her hands in a calming gesture, grabbed Sakura's only belongings from the table, and gave them to her. Sakura calmed down immediately, and cradled the things in her hands. Kazune-kun coughed, and asked "I am curious to know what those are", pointing at the things held in Sakura's hand. Sakura nodded. Pointing to the shell necklace, she started to explain.

"This is my only memento of my parents, and the others are things my only friend gave to me." Kazune-kun considered Sakura's brief explanation and nodded. Sakura then looked at Himeka. "I am hoping to become a servant for you guys. I have nowhere else to go, so…" Himeka shook her head. "I think a servant is too much, so we'll adopt you!

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you liked it! Please review this! Like I said, this is my first story, so I want some people to point out my mistakes and what I could do better.**

*onigiri is a Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in seaweed.


	2. Introductory: Part 2

**Sakura-chan:** Oh My God!

**Kamichama Karin crew:** What? What? What?

**Sakura-chan:** I got 2 reviews! My FIRST reviews! Thank you NaVi-ChAn12-14XD and koolz12 . Okay, now Review Time!

**NaVi-ChAn12-14XD**: Hmm, I don't know HOW she got sky blue eyes, and mind you, she has BRIGHT blond hair, not the dirty blond hair Suzuka has. (Hint! Hint! Princesses usually have bright blond hair and sky blue eyes; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel…) But, if you know Sailor Moon, Usagi's mother has blue hair and blue eyes, while Usagi's father has brown hair. But Usagi has blond hair. Same with Amu in Shugo Chara. Her parents have brown hair and brown eyes, while she has pink hair and pink eyes. And for Sakura's character description, she looks a lot like Kazusa. The only thing different is that Sakura has longer hair, bigger eyes, and probably 2x shorter, (she's 2 years old, four soon) plus no bunny ears or traditional clothing.

**koolz12**: Thankies!

**Sakura-chan:** Okay, Disclaimer!

**Himeka-chan:** Sakura-chan does not own Kamichama Karin or Cardcaptor Sakura. All credit goes to Koge Donbo and CLAMP!

**Sakura -chan:** But I do own the story plot!

**Kamichama Crew and Cardcaptor crew**: Yeah, whatever. Just get on with the show!

**Sakura-chan:** Okay, Okay! Fine! _*__pout__* _Chappy Roll! (I always wanted to say/write that!)

**The Second Born**

**Intro Part 2**

"Come on Kazune-chan!" cried Himeka-chan desperately.

She had done everything she thought of to convince Kazune-kun to let Sakura-chan stay with them. But Kazune-kun was 100% against it.

"No way!" He answered coolly. Himeka shook her head.

"But she's all alone without a home" Himeka-chan continued to plead.

"You left all the other homeless children on the street when we were shopping. You just gave them some food. We've done more than enough for Sakura!" Kazune-kun answered coldly.

Himeka-chan glanced at the little girl who was listening intently at her and Kazune-kun's conversation. She was now dressed in some of Himeka's old clothes, some that Himeka had outgrown. No way was Himeka going to let those clothes get as tattered as they were when she first met Sakura. Looking back at Kazune-kun with fresh determination in her eyes, she continued to beg.

"Oh, come on Kazune-chan! Give Sakura-chan a chance. She-"

Himeka was cut off by a light tug. "Nee-chan, it's okay. Nii-san, I want to talk to you privately." Sakura-chan said.

"What do you want?" asked Kazune-kun grumpily. He had not taken an instant liking to Sakura as Himeka did. Sakura sat down.

"I understand that your god power is equal to the Karasumas" she began. Kazune-kun's head snapped toward Sakura with a pure display of shock on his face. "But equal does not mean you've stronger than them. Himeka-chan and their Himeka-chan have a pattern of bad days and good days. Am I correct?"

It was true. One day this Himeka felt better, the other day the other Himeka felt better. It was just by luck that Sakura dropped in when Himeka was feeling good, because if she collapsed on Kazune-kun, he might throw her out.

Kazune-kun nodded slowly. "Well, I have some powers myself that I can give to Himeka-chan. But that's only if I can stay with you."Smiling, Sakura turned to face him. "So what's your decision?" Kazune-kun thought slowly. It would be for the best if they had some allies, and Himeka _would_ stop her non-stop begging.

"Fine" He said. "We'll try it for a week to see any changes." He said, knowing that Himeka could never feel good for a week with his current power. Sakura smiled.

Walking back to where Himeka-chan was waiting hopefully, Kazune-kun announced "We'll let Sakura stay for 1 week to see if it's worth it."

Himeka-chan jumped up and down and clapped her hands with delight. "This is so great Sakura-chan! But I'm curious, how did you manage to get Kazune-chan to change his mind?"

Sakura smiled mysteriously. "I have my recourses." She answered. Himeka-chan tilted her head as if she was processing what happened. "Oh never mind." She cried happily. "I'm just happy that you're staying with us!"

**1 Week later…**

Himeka-chan felt much better, and was not sick for the whole week. The Karasumas were furious because their Himeka had coughed the whole week, Kazune-kun was a bit happy, and Sakura was still emotionless. The whole time Sakura had been with Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun, she had only smiled twice. But she smiled one more time at the end of the week, because Kazune-kun declared that Sakura was to stay with them. As his newly adopted little sister: Sakura Kujyou.

**Intro Part 2 End**

**Sakura-chan:** I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. I've been getting ready for back to school. I might update less when school starts! I'm sorry! _*wail*_ But I'm happy to announce that the next chapter would start with the official episode, episode 1! I'm still thinking how to do episode one. With two parts, like the introductory? Or as a whole thing? Hmm…but anyways, Karin-chan is finally coming in!

**Karin-chan:** Yahoo!

**Sakura-chan:** Yeah, well, I'm going to want 3 reviews this time, because last time I got two, and well, humans want to improve now, don't they? I'll still update for 2 reviews, though.

**Himeka-chan:** So please update! We are on hold here! (And not getting paid…)

**Sakura-chan:** _*nod, nod* _Well, see you next time!


	3. Episode 1: Part 1

**Sakura-chan**: Yay! My Story is getting more reviews! _*dances a happy dance*_

**KcKchu****-san: **Thank You! But school is starting soon so I won't have THAT much time to sit down and type for 2 hours, so I'll update slower. I'm very sorry about that…but ANYWAYS! THANKS!

**(**_blank space, crickets chirping_**)**

**Sakura-chan: **Where's the second review? NOOOOO! WHY? WHY!?

**Himeka-chan: **Since Sakura-chan is busy with her …err… occupations, I'll start the disclaimer. Sakura-chan does NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or Kamichama Karin. All credit goes to CLAMP and Koge Donbo!

**Sakura-chan: **I'm done my wailing! I'm pretty sad that I only got one review, but it was a nice one so I'll continue the story. This time I'll let Karin-chan do the honors! Karin!

**Karin-chan: **Yahoo! Okay! Ready, settee, Chappy Role!

**The Second Born**

**Episode 1 **

**Part 1**

It's been 2 and a half years since Sakura-chan came to live at the Kujyou's. Now, both Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun are in 8th grade. It was right at the time summer vacation for 7th grade started, so Kazune-kun decided to visit another city, possibly the one the other goddess was living in. And he was ONLY taking Himeka.

"I'm VERY sorry, Sakura, but there was only two tickets left, and since Himeka might get attacked while we're gone, it's best to bring Himeka along." Kazune-kun replied smoothly.

"Hmm…" Sakura pouted sadly. "Fine, but you HAVE to come back very soon, okay?" she asked.

"Yup, we will" Himeka-chan replied. "You be a good girl and look after the house with Q-chan."

**Meanwhile…**

Hanazono Karin looked sadly at her most recent test. 30 out of 100. Sighing softly, she walked up the steps to her aunt's front door. Fumbling with her bag, she spotted her keys and grabbed them, earning her a very awkward position; one hand on her test, her sore pinky holding her heavy-ish bag, and her other hand trying to find the right key. Finally getting a good grasp on the right key, she brought it to the key hole and clicked. Opening the door, she tripped on her aunt's shoes, and came crashing down, and just by luck, her test flew right onto her aunt's face.

"What's up with this score?! I'm raising you because we're family, but you being stupid prove that my help isn't enough!" Her aunt screamed into Karin's face.

Karin-chan looked down, with tears moistening her eyes. "I'm sorry…"She didn't get to finish, for her aunt walked out the room, throwing her test into the trash can. "Aunty…"

_Thirty minutes later…_

Karin-chan walked into the room and silently closed the door. Because she was so stupid and apparently only good for a maid, her aunt forced her to wash all the dinner dishes. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell onto her bed.

"Meow" Smiling a bit, Karin rolled over to see the most important thing in her life now; her cat Shii-chan.

"Shii-chan, I don't have mother or father, but I have you, right? I'm not alone." Karin-chan said, cuddling the little cat.

_1 month later…_

Karin looked at the little tombstone sticking out of the ground. Using all her allowances, she bought it and placed it behind the *Sakura tree, the place Shii-chan and her always cuddled and slept. Shii-chan had died a few days ago; the veteran had told her that she didn't know what caused it. Crouching down, Karin-chan's eyes filled with tears as she remembered what she had told Shii-chan only 30 days ago,

"_I'm not alone…I have you, right?"_ "I'm…I'm alone now." she admitted sadly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" said a voice. Turning around, Karin-chan stared at what was the most handsome guy she ever saw. He had light blond hair, and sky blue eyes. _Wow! He looks like a prince. I didn't know a guy like that was around here! _Karin-chan thought.

"Hey" *_crickets chirping, no reply_* "Hey!" Startled out of her daydreams, Karin quickly tuned to face the prince-boy. "

Y-Yes?" she stuttered. Looking annoyed, the prince-looking-but-has-bad-manners-boy repeated himself.

"I asked you: What are you doing." he said, awaiting an answer. "Oh…this is…um…my pet Shii-chan's…grave…" replied Karin-chan, gathering up more tears.

"What are you? A moron?" teased the prince-looking-but-has-TERRIBLE-manners-boy. **BAM!**

And then Karin-chan un-girly like punched the prince-looking-but-has-INSANELY-TERRIBLE-manners-boy.

"WHAT?! Try saying that again! Shii-chan is my…Shii-chan is my…" _Yeah, that's right. I should be crying. Because Shii-chan is my…_

Rubbing his going-to-be-swollen cheek, Prince Boy got up and, with clenched teeth, said "I'm SOOO sorry for intruding".

"Boy, she's all jumpy and scream-y. This is why women are so…" muttered Prince Boy.

Karin-chan's ears pricked up like a cat's and heard the boy's words. "Why you…COME BACK YOU…YOU… YOU STUPID PIG!" She screamed, punching the air until Prince Boy was out of sight.

_Sheesh, he's so stupid, and I actually thought that he was cute!_

_THUS THE FIRST ENCOUNTER…. _

**EPISODE 1 PART 1 END**

**Sakura-chan: **I finished part 1! Although the now 4 year old Sakura-chan wasn't in it that much.

**Sakura #2 chan: **Yeah! I was only mentioned a few times!

**Sakura-chan: **From now on, Sakura from the story will be Sakura#2 chan. And don't worry Sakura #2, you'll come in Episode 2.

**Sakura #2 chan: **EHHH!? I thought I was gonna be in Episode 1 part 2!

**Sakura-chan: **Or was it Episode 3…..ANYWAYS! I want 3 more reviews, because…well…I only got one review this time.

**Kazune-kun: **Yeah! I'm not getting paid if you don't review.

**Sakura-chan: **Mwahahaha! It was in our agreement. You just forgot to read the tiny print. Tiny print is the most IMPORTANT!

**Kazune-kun: **I know…I know*_Mumble_*

**Sakura-chan: **So Review Please!


	4. Episode 1: Part 2

**Sakura-chan: I'm baaack!**

**Kazune-kun: Took you long enough.**

**Sakura-chan: Meh! I was very busy since school started. So sorry!(And I got a cold)**

**Sakura #2-chan: Can I be in it now?**

_***ignores Sakura #2* **_**Sakura-chan: Sakura Kinomoto (the older one), Yue, and Kero-chan from Cardcaptor Sakura are in this fanfic, but you don't need to know them…**

**Karin-chan: Just start!**

**Sakura-chan: Okay, I've skip some of the story until they went back to the Kujyou residence. I haven't seen Kamichama Karin for a while, so it might differ a bit, plus…**

**Kamichama crew: WE KNOW! JUST START!**

**Sakura-chan: 'Kay! Lights, cameras…**

**Everyone: ACTION!**

**-(*+*)-**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

_**Flashback: **__The earth sky night was the best. Sakura loved it. She let her blond hair fly with the wind as her blue eyes stared out into the stars. After a few minutes, Sakura closed her eyes. A man, with bright silver hair and beautiful silver eyes with angel wings appeared behind her._

"_What brought you here, Yue?" Sakura asked. _

"_Mistress, it's time to go. Your vacation is over. The portal Serena set up is fresh. You're coming back soon, anyways." Yue replied. _

_Sakura sighed and nodded. Getting up, and dusting herself, she followed Yue back to the portal._

It was the day that Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan was coming back. Sakura-chan was overly excited. They called earlier saying that they were coming back with a surprise. Sakura made a big feast and seemed to jump up and down the whole day. This had amused Q-chan greatly. Sakura waited by the clock, waiting for each minute, each second to pass as she stared at the front door.

_**After a few hours…**_

"Do you get it now, Karin? We have to protect Himeka!" Kazune-kun said as he walked up the steps to his and Himeka's -and soon to be- Karin's house. Karin nodded as she stared at the huge house – no, mansion!

This was soon to be her home! She excitedly looked at the front door. Kazune-kun was fumbling with the key. After a few minutes, he finally got the door open. Suddenly, a blond blur sped across the door and into a startled Kazune-kun's arms.

"ONI-CHAAAN!" screamed a little girl who looked about 4. Karin looked as if she had been slapped. She was trying to think of a plan to get the little girl out of trouble. She didn't think Kazune-kun will kill the girl for hugging him, but then again, he was un-expecting person. Because, to Karin-chan's surprise, Kazune-kun started to smile. Himeka-chan clapped her hands in delight.

"We're back, Sakura-chan! This is your surprise!" Himeka said as she gestured to a startled Karin. Sakura took one look, and started bombarding Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun with questions.

"Oooh…so Karin onee-chan is the goddess Athena and she's going to help us with Himeka?!" Sakura asked. Kazune-kun sighed.

"Yes, Sakura, you sure figure out things quickly. It's been an _hour_ before you could piece things together. " He replied sarcastically.

However, little Sakura -chan didn't seem to hear Kazune-kun. She had looked as though she won a lottery.

"Yahoo!" She cried. She started to go to the kitchen, but then abruptly stopped. As though she had suddenly change her mind, she ran back and grabbed both Karin's and Himeka's hand.

"Come on! I prepared dinner for you guys!" They all walked to the gigantic feast while, of course, Karin-chan and Kazune-kun were arguing, and prepared to chow in.

**Meanwhile…**

A little girl in black walked slowly to the grocery store. She had to get some vegetables for her master. She had lush, long black hair that was longer than her body itself, and was wearing a glittery, slim and simple black dress. She was your regular 5 year old kid, I guess. But her eyes were startling. Big, blood red eyes that pierce directly into your soul. And the face, the face that looked so much like _her._

**Sakura-chan: Cliffy! Who's the girl in black? Why did Sakura know Yue? Where's Sakura Kinomoto? Why am I asking you questions when you are probably lost? **

**Kazune-kun: Because you're an idiot.**

**Sakura-chan: Hey! You are so mean! I'm not paying you!**

**Kazune-kun: What?! How dare you-**

**Himeka and Karin chan: A typical Sakura and Kazune fight! Yay! Well, see you** **next time!**

**Sakura#2-chan: Toodles!**


	5. Preview

Sakura-chan: Whaaaa! *_ducks a flying tomato_ * I'm sooo sorry! I know I just disappeared off the planet, but I have news for you!

Karin-chan: What kind of news?

Sakura-chan: Two, actually. One good, one bad. Which one do you want to hear first?

Kazune-kun: Good first.

Sakura-chan: I'm not dead!

Kazune-kun: That's good?

Sakura-chan: _*slaps Kazune-kun* _And I didn't forget about this story, and it's going to continue.

Himeka-chan: What's the bad news?

Sakura-chan: I'm not going to update until March.

Everybody: WHAT?

Sakura-chan: I have an explanation! *_ducks another flying tomato_ * I know it's very rude to not update forever and then when you finally do, you tell them you won't update for 3 months. But just a few weeks ago, I had a music theory exam. Now, I just started piano, to add on to my already playing violin classes. And at the end of February, I have a music competition, which I have to practice for. Plus my parents banned me from using the computer until after February to "help". So right now I'm giving you a short, preview as a consolation gift. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any CLAMP or Koge Donbo characters, ect.

_She was never loved._

Her parents never loved her. She was just a side-project. Maybe even an "accident". She was going to die, and they didn't care. She'd die a lonely death. Until _she _saved her. Blessed her, or cursed her. It didn't matter. She was needed. She felt special. She found her own family. And she had disappeared from her world, and from her parents who didn't need her.

Sakura-chan: Nice right? For the next 2 months, figure out who was _her _and _she_. And Review! Try to make it to ten! C'mon, at least five people added this story to their favorites. So please review! I need to know if people are reading this story, and what they think about it. Or else the chapters will come out _even _slower. And wish me good luck!

Karin-chan: Good Luck!

Sakura-chan: See ya!


	6. Episode 2 part 1

**Sakura-chan: Holy blue cheese! **

_***looks at a giant mob with pitchforks***_

**Sakura-chan: Um… I can explain!**

**Kazune-kun: **_**Sure**_** you can.**

**Sakura-chan: **_***Ignores Kazune-kun* **_**I'm so sorry! I know I said I'll update in March, after my competitions, but then I caught another cold, and then my violin teacher bombed me with a music exam in August! And then I was banned from using the computer **_**again**_**, until after my exam. But then, after the exam, school started, and I guess I kinda got overloaded. I'm so sorry!**

**Kazune-kun: I think they get it.**

**Sakura-chan: But guess what? I've got 12 reviews! Yippee! Thank you Catrina7077, CoOkieMoNster O, , SaltPepper, and Your Lovely fan! You guys are the best! **_***sob***_** I don't deserve people like you! **

**Catrina7077: I didn't put this into the crossover section because the story would be mainly about the Kamichama Karin crew. There would be brief stuff from Cardcaptor Sakura, but you don't need to know about them. Actually, the story might be more interesting if you don't. The two year old Sakura is not the Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura. She's just a girl with the same name. She is completely not related to Sakura Kinomoto. I'm sorry if you don't get it. It'll be cleared up in later chapters. :P Ya, my paragraphing is not the best. Thanks for the criticism!**

**CoOkieMoNster O: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

** : Like what I told Catrina7077, this Sakura is not the Sakura Kinomoto form Cardcaptor Sakura. It's just a girl with her name. She's completely not related to Sakura Kinomoto, but she does know her. I hope that clears some things up. And if you don't get it, that's okay. Everything will make sense after the story progresses a bit. **** Hyper people are awesome.**

**SaltPepper: LOL! "Your wish has been granted, oh poor peasant!" **** Thanks for reviewing.**

**You Lovely fan: Ta Da! And sorry about the wait. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sakura-chan: Thankies for everyone who reviewed! It's your reviews that gave me the **_**strength**_** to continue this story. I humbly thank-**

**Kazune-kun: WE GET IT! Himeka, do the disclaimer! **_**Please**_**!**

**Himeka-chan: Sakura-chan does not own anything. **

**Sakura-chan: The **_**plot**_**! I own the plot!**

**Himeka-chan: Except the plot…well, let's start this story!**

**Episode 2: Part 1**

It was _the _morning. The morning Karin had been dreading for. It was the…FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! And she was late. No, I'm kidding. Kazune-kun dragged her out of bed 2 hours before school started. So at this time, everybody was eating breakfast. Peacefully. Well, as peacefully as you can get when you put Karin and Kazune on the same planet.

"Just _why_ do I have to get out of bed _2 hours_ before school starts?!"

"Because if you didn't, we would be late."

"_Excuse me_?! I can get up on time without a nagging boy at my heels, you know!"

"Nagging boy? _Who_ did you call a nagging boy?"

They were eating French toast, prepared by Sakura. Himeka-chan ate slowly, while watching Kazune's and Karin's argument. Her eyes darted back and forth, as if watching a ping pong match. Everything seemed in place. Except for a little girl, not eating, but twisting her hands together.

"Um…Karin-neechan? Kazune –niisan? "

Both of them froze. It's funny how sometimes, an earthquake won't make them stop fighting, but a peep from either Himeka or Sakura would. "What's wrong, Sakura?" Kazune-kun asked. All three teenagers were intently watching the little girl. Sakura raised her head. "You're going to school right? What about me?" Karin blinked. "Well, you're going to kindergarten, right? Today and tomorrow are P.A days for you guys. " Sakura nodded slowly. "Oh. Okay, I guess. I just wish I can go to school with you guys…" An idea suddenly dawned itself onto Sakura. She started smiling. Kazune-kun stared. That smile Sakura-chan was having on her face usually meant trouble. Kazune-kun was about to ask her about it when Karin suddenly gave a little girly shriek. "Oh my god! We're gonna be late!" Kazune's earlier thoughts were wiped as he grabbed Himeka and Karin and rushed out the door. "Bye Nii-san, Nee-chan, and Nee-san! See you guys…_later_…" Sakura said.

"Class, we have a new student." The teacher said. Karin-chan sighed softly. Her new school was amazing. Everybody were A+ students. Of course, everybody except her. Right now, she was in 4th period. Math. Karin could be shot right now.

"…amazing girl! Took the entrance exam and got perfect!" Kazune-kun, who was not paying attention, shot up. _Perfect._ That girl had to be something. _Nobody_ has gotten perfect on the entrance exam before. "And the most extraordinary thing is that your new classmate is 5 years old!" Kazune gaped. No…it couldn't be…

"Please welcome, your new classmate Sakura Kujyou!"

Karin-chan fell out of her chair. Kazune-kun dropped his pencil as his jaw hit his desk. And Himeka…Himeka just smiled.

A little girl with the blond hair like the sun walked in. Her sky blue eyes were gentle and her face was care-free. She was beaming. Sakura wore a pink version of the girl's school uniform. She smiled at everybody. "Hi! I'm your new classmate!" She said sweetly. And the class burst into chaos.

"_Her?!_ She got a hundred percent? "

"She's just a toddler!"

"Nobody can be that smart!"

"Wait a minute!" Someone yelled. Everybody quieted down. "Sakura _Kujyou_? Then that means that she's…" Everybody stared at Kazune, who had somehow managed to recover some of his dignity and stared right back at everybody. "Yes, you're correct" He stated. "She's my sister."

**Episode 2 part 1 End!**

**Sakura-chan: I did it! I'm **_**finished**_**…this chapter.**

**Kazune-kun: Finally! It's been a year since you've started this story and you've just started your second episode. **_**Amazing**_**!**

**Sakura-chan: Humph! **_***pout***_** But I'm finished it, right?**

**Himeka-chan: Ya! You did it Sakura-chan! I'm proud of you!**

**Sakura-chan: Thanks, Himeka. I'm happy to tell you that I will (hopefully) not abandon this story. Unfortunately, I can only update about once a month, basically whenever I have a P.A day. But I will (again, hopefully) finish this story! **

**Kazune-kun: Ya, ya. Cut the dramatic talk.**

**Sakura-chan: Hey! I was giving my speech! And, oh ya! Please review. To be a hundred percent honest, I was going to abandon this story. When I first started, I would be 3 chapters in with no one reviewing. I had thought that nobody was reading this. But then after a while I saw all your wonderful reviews that brought my spirits right up again! So thanks, you guys. And still, review whenever you have the chance so I know you'll still with me!**

**Kazune-kun: Your comment is longer than the episode. **

**Sakura-chan: Hey! …Well, I got 8 reviews more than last time, so I'll let that comment slide. See you next month, everybody! And Happy Halloween!**


	7. Episode 2 Part 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I started a new story (not for Kamichama Karin), so that could be the reason why. I'm really, really sorry!**

**Special Thankies to Sweet Crystal, Catrina7077, SaltPepper, and CoOkieMoNster O who reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Sakura-chan. **

**-(*+*)-**

**Episode 2 Part 2**

The class went completely silent as everybody's heads whipped to Kazune. The teacher gave a small, relieved sigh. She had been trying to get the class's attention to no avail.

"Alright class, let's start math." Everybody reluctantly followed the teacher's instructions and the teacher somehow managed to get them back onto the lesson.

**-(*+*)-**

"589.67 x 984.98 = 580813.1566" Sakura said in one breath. Everybody stared at her. Okay, that question would be a piece of cake if you had a calculator. I mean, you just punch some buttons in, right? But the amazing part here was that Sakura _didn't_ have a calculator. Since she just got admitted into the school today, she brought completely nothing. Not even a pencil. So she did that math problem on the board, in a mere time span of ten seconds, with _mental math_. Did I forget to mention that she's only _five_ years old? No? Okay, because by now Karin had deduced that her friend was a living, breathing, walking calculator. She made a mental note to get Sakura to tutor her on the weekends.

_**Diiinnngg! **_

The lunch bell rang. Karin reached under her desk for her lunch to only feel nothing. The truth dawned itself upon her as she just remembered that Kazune-kun had rushed them out the door before she grabbed her lunch. Karin groaned. She could barely make sense of what her teacher was saying when she had a full stomach, how could she do it if her stomach was empty? Karin looked over to see that both Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun's dejected looks. They forgot too. Karin groaned again. What could she do? Resigning to her fate, she looked down just in time to see a lunch box drop onto her lap. She stared and looked up. Sakura-chan's smiling face greeted her.

"You guys forgot to make your lunch, so I did and then I brought them." Sure enough, Kazune was opening the lunch box with a calm face that wasn't there before, and Himeka was happily getting out the chopsticks.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" Karin beamed a grateful smile at her. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I was happy to make it. I hope you like it!" With that she left in the direction of Kazune's desk. Probably to explain why…_she was here_. Karin did a double-take. Grabbing the lunch she jumped up and made her way to Kazune's desk as well just in time to hear the last of Sakura's explanation.

"…be here with you guys." Sakura said softly. Kazune-kun and Himeka, who got there before Karin did, stared.

"So let me get this straight…" began Kazune-kun slowly "You registered at a middle school and took the exam and then managed to get perfect, on an impulse, just because you were bored and missed us?" All three of us stared at Sakura.

Sakura cocked her head at us and smiled a clueless smile. "Yup! That's exactly why! Wow, Nii-chan, you think exactly like me! "

Himeka, Karin, and Kazune all groaned.

**Episode 2 Part 2 End**

**-(*+*)-**

**I finished episode 2! Yippee! Next is episode 3! Yay!**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to review! **

**See ya next time! Toodles!**


	8. Episode 3 Part 1: A Blast in the Past

**Hi! I'm back with…no reviews! Come on you guys**_***sniff* **_**please review! This chapter is a chapter in the past, before when this story took place. Enjoy!**

**Episode 3 Part 1: A Blast in the Past**

Rubbish. That was the first word I thought of when I heard of the term "a broken heart". I was young back then, and completely didn't understand. I had thought that if a girl really _had_ a broken heart, then she would have been dead. See? I was naïve and didn't understand at all. But when I finally did understand what "a broken heart" meant, that term could no longer describe the pain I felt.

**-(*+*)-**

"Are you ready?"

Midori Song looked at her young charge, who was busy twiddling her fingers and pulling at the hem of her dress.

"Mmmm…" Suddenly, she garbed her hair and pulled. "GAH! Mimi-neesan! This is the most important thing I ever had to do! My sister's life rests on my shoulders! What if they don't like me?"

Midori sighed. Her young charge was probably the only person in the whole world who didn't know how amazing she was. And as her manager, she had to make sure her charge did know how amazing she was.

"Don't worry so much! They'll love you and in time you'll be wondering why you were nervous in the first place." Midori soothed the little girl as she combed her hair. "Now don't pull your hair again," She reprimanded the girl lightly. "It takes forever to comb your hair!"

A light knock filled the air. Both Midori and her nervous charge turn their heads to the door.

"Ms. Song-san, curtains in five minutes."

Midori nodded even though the person behind the door couldn't see. "Okay. I'll be there with my star."

Meanwhile, Midori's little "star" was freaking out. "I'm gonna faaaiiil!" She sobbed quietly.

Midori started to do her little star's hair. In no time, she was pushing the nervous girl onto the back stage. "Don't worry so much." She said to the girl. "You'll be great! Remember, breathe in, and breathe out. You'll be fine!" After those encouraging words, Midori left to go take her seat in the front row. In just two minutes, they started introducing her charge.

"Please welcome our pop star prodigy, Pink Flower!"

Midori smiled. _Pink Flower. _It was her who came up with that name. She still remembered what had happened…

_**Flashback**_

"_Name?" The young girl blinked owlishly. "What do you mean, Mimi-neesan? Can't I use my own? The other idols do."_

_Midori sighed. They were sitting on a bench in the park. "Yeah, well, we don't want to copy the other stars, do we? Anyways, it'll make you more unique. And it would be very cool."_

_The girl frowned slightly. "But I'm bad at coming up with names." She said remorsefully. _

_Midori smiled. "Don't worry. I'll come up with one for you." She winked. "Leave it all to your Nee-san."_

_The little girl smiled. "Sure! Thanks a lot Mimi-neesan!" She jumped off the bench and stretched when something caught her eye. "Whaa! Kawaii! (Kawaii means cute in Japanese.)" _

_The girl rushed over to a pink splotch on the ground. Midori blinked and then got up to follow her. She found her charge staring adorably at flowers. _

_The little girl looked up and smiled. "They're such pretty pink flowers!" _

_Midori suddenly jerked up. "That's it! Your name will be Pink Flower!"_

"…_What?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Midori almost laughed. In the beginning, her charge was terribly confused, and it took a while for her to finally get it. Midori was snapped out of her memories when she heard the _swish swish _sound of the curtains opening. She looked up just in time to see her star walk on stage. She truly did look like a flower. Her long blond hair was put in two ponytails, with a large pink rose completing her hair style. She wore a silky, pink dress that was made with multiple layers, truly like the petals of a flower. Midori smiled. Her charge looked nothing like the newbie she was supposed to be. The little girl opened her mouth and sang, her mesmerizing voice washing over everybody.

"_Angel wings,_

_Singing leaves,_

_Love so big it can_

_fill the sea."_

"_Chirping birds,_

_Flying free,_

_Love so great it can_

_fill the sea."_

Midori looked around and drank in the awed expressions from everybody in the audience. She smiled. Her charge was a hit.

**Episode 3 Part 1 End**

**Please Review!**


End file.
